


Human

by CountingYourSins



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingYourSins/pseuds/CountingYourSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie can only take so much from everything... (!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!)<br/>Song Fic Human by Christina Perri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**!!!!!!WARNING THIS CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND ABUSE VERBAL AND PHYSICAL READ AT RISK!!!!! So if you’re in a terrible state of mind i recommend NOT reading this!!!**

**Pairing: Malvie, mentions of Chad/Evie**

**Rated T+**

**Content: self harm, bullied, verbal/physical abuse. Hugs and hope :)**

_I can hold my breath_  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that’s what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that’s what you ask  
Give you all I am

This wasn’t the first time she’d cut. Evie done it more than 20 times, she looked up into her mirror, her eyes were red from crying too much, her neck had hand marks on them from Chad strangling her.

_I can do it_  
I can do it  
I can do it

She had on a black bra and dark blue boy shorts, blood stained the top of her shorts, her stomach had little pricks from the razor, they got worse as she looked over her body, Evie felt tears coming back she couldn’t take it anymore, she sank to the ground back up against the wall. She grabbed the razor and began to race it across her arms, this time with more pressure. They creating deep cuts, letting the blood drip off her wrist and on the carpet.

_But I’m only human_  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
‘Cause I’m only human, yeah

Memories flooded her head, the smacks across her face from her mother, those three words that haunted her day and night _fat, ugly, and worthless._ She wouldn’t cry in front of her mother.

_I can turn it on_  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that’s what you need  
Be your everything

The acts, fake smiles, the fake ‘I’m Fine’, everything she did was fake to cover up the broken heart and hope in her. None of it was true..

_I can do it_  
I can do it  
I’ll get through it

She had to come in here at this time, she could her Mal running over to her sinking to the floor in front of Evie. Looking up at her made it even worse. She broke every promise

_But I’m only human_  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I’m only human, yeah

Mal wrapped her arms around Evie tightly not wanting to let her go. She felt her own eyes watering. _How could she be so blind and didn’t even notice the signs?!_

_I’m only human_  
I’m only human  
Just a little human

“I’m sorry Mal.” She choked out those three words before she cried even hard grabbing on to Mal in a death grip.

_I can take so much  
Until I’ve had enough_

Mal threw the razors away, turning around to see Evie looking out the window. It was a full moon out tonight. She didn’t want to see her Evie in pain ever again. Coming up to her, she let Evie kiss her cheek. “I love you, E.”

_'Cause I’m only human_  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I’m only human


End file.
